


The Queen's Problem

by CanadianGarrison



Series: Problems [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Watersports, consent is ambiguous but everyone's happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:23:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianGarrison/pseuds/CanadianGarrison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Queen has a Problem. They left in such a rush, she wasn't given time to prepare, hadn't had a moment to herself in hours. They've been riding for a long time, and she definitely has a Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Queen's Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmuttyLadies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=SmuttyLadies).



> Just a little something. Minor spoilers for and takes place during 1x9 (Knight Takes Queen).

They've been attacked and now they're riding, unknown pursuers hot on their heels, and Queen Anne shares Aramis's horse. Of course. How many times has Anne fantasized about just this, riding the horse and Aramis at the same time, the motion rocking him deep into her over and over again, until she can't think of anything else...

But not right now, because right now, the Queen has a Problem. They left in such a rush, she wasn't given time to prepare, hadn't had a moment to herself in hours. They've been riding for a long time, and she definitely has a Problem.

The Queen needs to pee.

She can't tell Aramis, of course, or any of the Musketeers. They should think she's above such concerns. But as they ride on and on through an apparently endless forest she goes from concerned to distinctly uncomfortable, and they don't show any signs of slowing down, so...

"Aramis..."

"Yes, your Highness?"

"I ... We need to stop for a few minutes."

"I'm terribly sorry, your Majesty, but you are not safe here. We're outpacing them for the time being, but if we pause at all they will soon catch us, and..." He lets his voice trail off, and Anne wonders if Aramis is trying to spare her feelings. She saw what happened to Caroline, she knows what's chasing them.

"Aramis, you don't understand. I... I am growing uncomfortable."

"Please, let me help. Is this buckle pressed too hard against your back? I know we Musketeers are practically walking iron-works but it's useful to have everything we need easily in reach."

"No, that's fine. It's just... It's been quite a long time since any of you ate or drank anything." Perhaps they would stop to eat and she could steal a moment alone. The pressure in her body was growing worse by the minute, and Anne began to worry that she wouldn't be able to convince Aramis to stop in time.

"We're used to this kind of thing, please don't worry about us, your Majesty. But are you hungry, or perhaps thirsty? I have some bread and dried fruit, not what you're used to, of course, and Athos always has wine."

"Don't speak to me of wine, you're just making it worse."

"...oh. Oh, well. Ah. Moments like this, it's one of the reasons why women so rarely ride with Musketeers. If one of us cannot wait, we have some options, but. Hm."

"So, it is clear, we must stop. Your horse is steady and the pace is not too rough, but I cannot wait much longer."

"No, your safety is paramount, even in this matter. If you must, then you must, but we will ride on."

"But -- you can't mean --"

"I do. The others aren't watching, and wouldn't say anything if they were. Just let it go."

"Aramis!" Her shocked tone was all the more urgent for how quietly she spoke. "It would... You would be soiled. We simply must stop riding for a moment."

"I've been through worse. And to be completely honest, it wouldn't be the first time this saddle has been... caught in the rain, as it were. These things happen."

Just as Anne opened her mouth to protest once more, their horse reached the top of the hill they had been climbing and sped up to gallop steadily down the other side. The change in pace and angle was simply too much, and before she could say a word Anne realized that it was happening, she was peeing all over herself, and the saddle, and, of course, Aramis himself. How would she ever face him again?

The pleasure of release, the sudden relief of the pain she had felt, and the shame of her own enjoyment at the sensations all combined to make Anne moan in a way she truly never had before, she almost didn't recognize her own voice.

Then she realized - it wasn't only her voice at all, it was Aramis as well. The pressure against her back was no longer up above her waist where his belt buckled, but was lower down, hard in a different way, pressed up against the spot where her dress and underthings were the most damp.

 One problem was solved, but Anne realized she had a new problem, and so did Aramis, it seemed.


End file.
